Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing natural resources from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a borehole at a desired well site, treating the borehole to optimize production of the natural resources, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the natural resources from the subterranean formation.
Downhole tools are used within a wellbore to assist with the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation. Some common downhole tools are drill bits, coring bits, drill collars, rotary steering tools, downhole drilling motors, reamers, hole enlargers, and stabilizers. During subterranean operations, the downhole tools may be coupled to a drill string and lowered into the wellbore.